


When two worlds collide

by Kittycatblack101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Betrayal, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatblack101/pseuds/Kittycatblack101
Summary: Space AUShe had dreamed of far away romance and her imagination would let her loose her self from the real world, but she never believed in a millon years that she would meet him.





	1. Intro: the war

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, 
> 
> This is just a prototype, my head got stuck on this idea and i would love to know your thoughts and if you believe it is worth me working on it. Hope you enjoy  
> Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have decided to attac this and redo it so enjoy x

In the vast depth of space, there was a raging war going on between two large planets sharing the same territory, no one knows exactly how the feud began, but for century’s the young of each planet were taught story’s, of misplaced loyalty and deceit. They filled their minds up with negative images of the enemy. That no one knew any better in the end. 

Huge war ships floated on the outskirts of each planet, protecting it from enemy fire. While the people down below lived in constant terror, and hard life, scrounging to survive as every thing was taken and used to help the army even children were taught to become solders at a young age creating the perfect fighting machines.

Only a small groupe were against all this hoping to find a truce to this bloody war. They would sabotage plans for both sides, steal weapons, trying to delay the inevitable but, they still had a long way to go.

When they thought hope was lost, one unlucky black cat craches into a distant planet far from the raging war of his home world and he sees his luck change when he meets a lucky bug who coud maybe save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys hope you enjoy this ride, and don’t hesitate to leave your thaughts in the comments. And sorry if there are spelling errors. >^^< x


	2. Chapter 1: falling

A groupe of small silver ships fire after the black and green vessel as it whizzes by them, the pilot maneuvering left and right keeping out of there range and shooting back when possible. 

The targets showing up red on the black viser of his helmet. He held onto the control strick with a vice grip as he surveilled his control panel. Hitting switches and buttons trying to understand the information laid in front of him to take the best advantage against his adversaries.

He had been on a scouting mission with his team when they were ambushed, resulting in him being cornered, and separated from his group and now the enemy was coming from all directions with out remorse. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold up.

He tried to call for help, to let them know were he was and what had happened, only to listen to an annoying screech and crackling sound that could be heard threw the communicator over and over again.

He growled in agitation, at his predicament. Shooting one of the enemy vessels and whooping in joy as he hit the target.

His joy was quickly short lived as he took a dip to miss an on comming ship, only to be clipped by another on his right tail fin and sent spiraling out of control.

Trying to get his vessel to cooperate and to steady out was mission impossible. All he could do was disable several switches that continued to beep in alam signaling faults caused by the hit. 

He grimaced at the sight of his beloved ship, and all the things that were going so terribly wrong.

He tried to look at his surroundings as he plummeted and spun, all he saw was the large black abyss of the galaxy with its dots of light swirling and the unknown incoming large planet that he was approaching at great speed, he was destinded to hit in but a few seconds, as the voice on the ship loved to informe him with the continued alarms ringing in his ears indicating his soon to be demise. He hissed in pain feeling as if his brain was going to explode, while his ears rang with all the noises from the alarms going off. 

As the ship continued its decent, crashing threw the blue planets hemisphere, fire started to cover the ship, making it stuffy, as the heat seeped in making sweat cover his body. He grit his teeth as it became unbearable and hard to breath. If it wasn't for the oxygen pushed threw his helmet he would surly be dead for sure. 

He could hear the ship creaking as he watched pieces of the metal shed from the vessels body as it continued its decent.

After several agonizing minutes the ship had crossed the hemisphere and was now gliding through the sky. Black smoke fallowing it as it travelled.

As the blue of the planet started to give way to green and brown as land appeared. The pilot with no other solutions and with a 50/50 probability that he would live or die. Though he was in shock to still be alive and breathing at this very moment.

He took a deep breath.

And seised his chance and pulled the emergency lever, and the emergency pod on the front of the ship were he was seated dislodged out the hollow shell of what remained of the once beautiful vessel. The force took him by surprise and he banged his head against the window. 

Leaving his all ready mulled brain to begin to get foggy. He grunted in pain and grinded his teeth at the aches and pains went threw his body. He tried to keep his eyes open but all was to much for his conscious to stay alert as he slowly drifted into unknown black abyss.


	3. Chapter 2: Vacation

She walked around her small but homely apartment, a small watering can in hand, watering the different variety’s of plants that were growing in colorful flower pots. 

Being satisfied that she had done them all she made her way to the bathroom to freshen-up and change out of her pink pajamas, climbing into the shower she let the worm water glide over her body and let her mind wonder to todays trip as butterfly’s fluttered in her belly. 

She had been looking forward to this vacation for a few months now. With her best friend Alya and her boyfriend Nino they had saved up and booked all the tickets in advance for them to travel from there home city of Paris to a small isolated chalet near the Alpes that they could rent. 

Her suitcase was packed with all her essentials waiting by her front door, she had placed her purse on it containing her phone, charger, identity card and the cash she had saved up for food and souvenirs. 

After she climbed out of the shower, dried her hair and took her summer dress off the back of the bathroom door and shimmied into it, she looked at the pink watch that she clipped around her wrist, and at seeing the time she quickly brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom to give one last quick look around her apartment. Being curtain that she had everything she grabbed her coat off the hook and draped it over her arm, pulling the strap of her purse over her shoulder, collecting the extra bag of food, before opening her front door and pulling her suitcase behind her. 

Locking her door she headed towards the bright red lift and pressed on the button. As she waited she couldn’t help tapping her foot in nervous excitement. It had been so long since she had been on holiday, her parents having a bakery in the large capital of france rarely had any time off, and they never went very far. 

And these would be her first with out her parents. It had been a tough choice to choose there location but when they fell on a brochure it had showed a beautiful wooden chalet in the midst of trees and mountains, with its own lake. It looked like its own paradise, enticing them to choose it. 

The ding of the elevator brought her out of her thoughts. Quickly shuffling into the lift nodding her head in greeting to the short elder man sharing the cramped space. 

When she reached the ground floor, she parted ways with the old fellow, with a sweet “have a good day” she then rushed to the buildings excite and looked around the busy street for her friends car. 

Barely a minute latter there was a small orange 2cv honking as it came in her direction. She grinned and waved franticly at them, as she noticed Alya doing the same. With work and chores they hadn’t seen each other in over a month and she was so pleased they would be spending three long weeks together. 

When the car stoped in the space not far from her. Alya climbed out and hugged her in a vice grip before kissing each cheek in greeting. When she let go she was bouncing on her toes in excitement “i can not wait girl” she exclaimed with glee. Nino approached chuckling at his girlfriends antics. They kissed each others cheeks before he took hold of her suitcase and loaded it in the car. 

She clambered into the back seats, making herself confortable, Alya clicked her passenger seat back in place and before they knew it they where on the road and heading along the country lane all the way to the chalet, taking pictures of the views through the trip, singing to songs on the radio and exchanging all there plans for there long overdue holiday. 

Stoping the car half way there to strech there legs and eat a picnic, each of them had thought to bring something to share, Nino brought drinks, Alya brought sandwiches, where as she brought a big bag of pastries from her parents bakery when she had seen them the evening before, sharing a meal and making the most of being with her family. 

They set off once again and by late afternoon they had arrived in front of the chalet. It was up a small country lane, tree branches spread over the road joining the other trees to intwine in the middle creating a long arch all the way to the chalet. It was like something strait out of a fairytale, the sun low in the early  
summer sky, peaking above the riche velvet ferns that surrounded them, the sun rays hitting the chalet just right as through it twinkled with magic. The lake in front reflecting the beauty of the moment like a perfect mirror.

She couldnt help but be in awe of it all. She was born and raised in the biggest city in france, she was used to skyscrapers and tarmac, noisy cars and crowds of people, in a city that never slept, and suddenly she was here were the soft breeze made the branches sway and rustle, the sweet songs of the birds echoed around them. There was no other word but magic to describe this place. 

The two girls shot into the house to take a look around. Leaving Nino to sigh and collecte there luggage. 

They gasped in awe at the lovely decor, nearly everything made of fine wood, beautifully detailed designs were carved in to the wooden furniture, she could not wait to get her sketch book out draw. After doing a quick sweep of the lower level they then headed up the stairs to choose there rooms. Again every thing was well chosen, it all went together in harmony. 

After collecting there things and putting them away in the wardrobe and draws, they prepared some food and sat out on the patio, after all was finished and fatigue started to seep in, Alya and Nino called it a night. Wishing her a good night and not to sleep to late they left her. She got up made herself some hot coco and picked up a blanket, she returned to her previous spot on the swing patio chair she looked up and was mesmerized by the ful darkness of the night sky and the thousands of shining stars scattered across the sky, such a thing was impossible to see in Paris, with the pollution, couds and lights blocking the view.

She started feeling drowsy as her eyes tried to close on there own. Pulling her self awake and deciding to go up to bed, her riche blue bell eyes looked up one last time to the sky, and at that moment she saw in the far distance a shooting star shine she closed her eyes and made a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop you enjoyed >^^<


End file.
